narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikka Myōju
, , Medical Senjutsu |jutsu type= Yang Release |jutsu class type= , , |jutsu range=All ranges |hand=Ram→Mirrored Ox→Rabbit→Mirrored Ram→Dragon→Boar→Ox |parent=Nine Palace Eight Trigrams Formation |derived=Henjō |related=Ball of Light Technique Protective Sphere of Light |user= Koyomi Hyūga }} is a technique designed by the virtuoso of the Byakugan, Koyomi Hyūga. By utilizing the Nine Palace Eight Trigrams Formation, Koyomi forges a delicate amount of natural yang energy into a glowing white sphere that is comparable in size to that of the Rasengan. The sphere the emanates an extraordinary white light that is capable of temporarily blinding any other individual besides Koyomi that dares to look in the same direction as the sphere or merely witnessing the light produces such an effect. The rotation of the sphere also produces a quaint hum that has a noticeably appealing quality to it. Overview The Ikka Myōju is considered a valuable technique due to it’s usefulness in combat and or reconnaissance missions. Koyomi has stated that the sphere is bright enough to cause near immediate blindness to those unable to view such a thing. During times of strife, Koyomi has utilized varying degrees of yang energy to yield what she deems as optimal results. One use for the sphere is perhaps the most common explanation of yang which is healing and the bolstering of life force. When Koyomi uses this variation, the implants a Jujutsu (呪術, Viz: Curse Jutsu, Literally meaning: Curse Technique) within the technique itself so that it only remotely heals those she is affiliated with. The light works in a similar fashion to the Regeneration Ability demonstrated by the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Those whom are bathed in the light are gain a form of resiliency and will notice that their wounds would slowly start to heal. Koyomi may insert this ball of pure, natural yang energy into the opponent which grants them a fascinating healing prowess. As the sphere merges with the body of another, their eyes will begin to glow a brilliant white which denotes the activation of the technique. The healing prowess afforded by this technique coupled with the eloquent Nine Palace Eight Trigrams Formation grants Koyomi an unrivaled healing prowess that grants a presumptuous form of healing that is even capable of regenerating lost nerves and even the gaps between suffering from a wound and healing from it becomes nigh-impossible to recognize. Ninjutsu such as the extraordinary compound of Dust Release becomes seemingly moot in it's efforts to obliterate any being whom possess an Ikka Myōju. Though while used this way, the sphere only lasts for approximately ten minutes before it is dispelled. The inverse of yang is also utilized in a similar fashion. By inverting the flow of natural yang energy within the sphere, Koyomi may employ it to drain and desists the flow of life for those whom are within the spheres range. This causes the sphere to turn black in a similar appearance to a Truth-Seeking Ball. However, this only last for up to three minutes when used with a single sphere. The more spheres that are created, the time is divided among them evenly. Koyomi can potentially spread them throughout the battle field akin to the function of landmines. With her level of experience and as the creator of the technique, Koyomi can emit the sphere from a palm, finger tip or even by spitting it out. By applying additional natural yang energy, she can increase the size of the sphere as well as spread the range of its curative light. Koyomi can create additional orbs of light to surround her body in a halo fashion akin though, her preference is to create them only as needed. By applying additional chakra, Koyomi can cause the spheres to track on to designated chakra signatures which allows the sphere(s) to track their target without fail. The further away the spheres are from Koyomi the more unstable they become. Negligible to their range, the spheres become volatile and will pugnaciously explode with the inverse of natural yang energy spreading throughout the area, slowly draining the life from anything caught within. Category:Senjutsu Category:SahaTo Category:Yang Release